


Good Kitty

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [13]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Plushie/Furry Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What the hell was she wearing?  He supposed it was an animal of some flavor, but he wasn't paying enough attention to determine which.  It had pointy ears and a tail and was all white.</i></p><p>This time, it's House's turn to make a kink discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'plushie/furry kink' space; written as part of the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse.
> 
> Trigger warning: human dressed as an animal during sex

"You look ridiculous," he told her when she stepped out of the bedroom. What the hell was she wearing? He supposed it was an animal of some flavor, but he wasn't paying enough attention to determine which. It had pointy ears and a tail and was all white.

"It's for charity," had been her reply as she walked out the door. He still held that it looked ridiculous. Even if he just noticed that she was wearing her collar with it. Nice touch - but ridiculous.

When she returned from the 'event', the outfit was, yep, still ridiculous. All white and fluffy and having of a tail that curled like an 'S', probably via a piece of wire pushed through it. He would never tell a living soul, but the outfit was kind of hot on her. Only on her.

At least he'd been right about her being a stuffed animal.

She looked tired, but that didn't stop her from meeting him in the middle of the floor (he was heading to the kitchen) for a kiss before she headed to the bedroom. Presumably to strip out of the costume. Fuzzy soft fur made the hair on his arms stand up and his feet detour to follow her.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" he asked from the door, absently rubbing a hand over his forearm.

She turned her black-painted nose over her shoulder, face half-obscured by the white furry hood. "Duchess, from _The AristoCats_," she answered with a saucy little grin.

_Like I'm supposed to know who that is,_ he muttered to himself. Then said it out loud. His brain-to-mouth filter had never been very good.

Furry hands that even sported cat-like claws perched on her furry hips, she turned around and almost glared at him. "It's a Disney animated movie from the '70's, I think." She offered a light shrug. "I had the costume in storage from an event I did several years ago. I needed a children's story character, this fit, so I pulled it out. I haven't seen the movie in years."

House waved a hand to make her stop talking as he stepped toward her. He gave the outfit a curious look. He brushed his hand down the sleeve of the costume, feeling the soft, white fur against his palm. It was amazingly soft. Almost like a real cat. "How much did you pay for this thing?" he asked, his voice heavy and husky.

Cameron shook her head and he caught sight of the painted-on whiskers too. She'd really gone all-out on this outfit. "I don't remember," she said and her voice was a little raspy too.

"More than $100.00?" he asked and his hand brushed up her arm, over her shoulder, then down her back to settle at her hip. He drew her closer, letting the ridiculous, furry costume brush against his naked chest.

He missed her answer to his question because he was so focused on the sensation of whisper soft faux fur against his skin. In order to hide his curious exploration, he lowered his mouth to hers, feeling her nose brush his cheek. Idly, he wondered if there was black paint on his face. He curled his other arm around her to mask his movement toward the long white strip of leather leash dangling precariously across the lampshade of his bedside lamp. (He had a fond memory of how _that_ got there.)

"Are you even listening to me?" Cameron asked when he hadn't responded to her answer to his question.

He offered a distracted, "Mmmhmm," then casually clipped the leash to her collar.

"Hey!" she cried in surprise, but recovered quickly and _purred_ as she rolled her body, brushing her chest against his.

House almost had to throw himself into a cold shower after that just to stay focused. The leash got a firm tug to draw her in again and he whispered against her pink-painted lips, "Take off my pants."

Cameron tilted her head curiously and lowered herself to her knees. Then she said, "But kitties don't know how to take off pants," while she batted at his legs with her 'paws'.

He gave a sharp yank on the leash. "I think princess kitties do what they're told," he growled. The pants needed to go, and soon. The available space was running short very quickly.

Cameron quickly lost the pout and set to work removing his pants as she had been told. She knew when to play and when to obey. He greatly appreciated both.

Once his pants were collecting a few errant dust bunnies by the nightstand, he took a step toward the bed. "Climb up on the bed, princess kitty," he instructed and gave a directional tug with the leash. He was congratulating himself on giving her a white collar, though he had no idea she would need to wear it as part of a cat costume. His ingenuity was still praise-worthy on this count.

Cameron was, quite possibly, the single most graceful person on the planet. She leapt onto the bed like she _was_ a damn cat. Arms pushed out in front of her, she stretched out her back, arching her ass into the air and made that damned tail stand up off her back like an actual cat.

Fingers still looped in the leash, he stepped up to the bed and brushed his hand over the furry hood covering her head, up and off one of the ears. Where had she found this outfit? And why did he like touching it so much?

As he stood by the bed 'petting' Cameron, he realized a tiny logistical error in his spontaneous plan. No matter, he'd figure that out later. For now, he amused himself by rubbing his hands down Cameron's back, across her belly - making sure to note how the outfit covered her breasts. This wasn't a 'sexy' kitty; it was a 'family friendly' kitty - much to his disappointment as far as the amount of skin it let show (nearly none). However, the silky fur of the costume almost made up for the lack of bare skin. He spent several minutes touching it, studying the way it felt on his palms and forearms, then his bristly cheeks when he leaned in to kiss her.

She was responsive to every touch, but in a Cameron-as-cat way rather than a straight-up Cameron way. Somehow that made the tactile sensations of the fur even more noticeable. And the effect on his cock more noticeable too - at least to him.

He slid his hands down her belly again, then between her furry legs. There he noticed that his earlier logistical problem was no more. God bless the makers of these things who realized even women need to be able to use the restroom without removing their entire outfit.

Swiftly, he unfastened the snaps in the crotch of her costume and pushed it out of the way. "Well, well, aren't we a _naughty_ princess kitty," he commented and tugged the leash enough to get her to turn her head to him. "Or are you going to tell me that kitties don't wear panties?" Which, he of course knew they didn't. He wanted to hear Cameron's answer.

In reply she purred and turned her head to lick and bite at the leash.

"Well, then," he began as he knelt on the bed. He braced her hips with his hands and pushed himself inside her. For the first few thrusts he pushed in and held still, feeling the furry costume against his thighs, then his libido got the better of him and he just fucked her. His hips moved hard and fast and he tugged on the leash, guiding her back on his cock.

She rocked back against him, fucking him back as he fucked her, soft kitty hips banging against his. Near the end, when she was getting close, she dropped her shoulders to the bed for stability, but kept thrusting against him even as he tugged her head back with the leash. She came so hard, he thought she might pass out from it. Hell, _he_ came so hard he almost _did_ pass out.

They collapsed into the bed and a soft shiver rippled down his spine as he came into full-body contact with the silky white fur of her costume. "You're gonna have to get this thing dry-cleaned. We'll be using it again," he told her.


End file.
